forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri Danilova
Yuri is one of Nikolai Danilova's brothers, who is also a believer, not a loyalist of the Antichrist. He is shown as a Russian soldier in the Global Tyranny Army, but later defects from the army after Nikolai reveals himself to be the Antichrist by breaking the seven-year peace treaty with Israel and joins the Global Community's Unity Army and then launching Operation Armageddon. Appearance in Forgotten: Apocalypse (read book for details) Yuri is first seen in Forgotten: Apocalypse, during World War III, a result of the Second Seal Judgment. He is first seen fighting in New York Harbor, where he hijacks a GVG Oscar-II submarine and uses its missiles to destroy Osa-!! missile boats in order to prevent Russian air defenses from terminating the Americans' air defenses and then using it to destroy Russian GVG fighter jets loaned to the Muslims. Later, Yuri destroys the submarine to hide any evidence of it being hijacked-and to make the entire op look like an accident. He is seen again during the Wrath of the Lamb, the result of the Sixth Seal Judgment. Yuri is in Sulaymaniya, Iraqi Kurdistan, Iraq, fighting down a street full of Middle Eastern GVG insurgents when the earthquake rips the area apart. Thousands of his men are killed as they are swallowed up by a massive sinkhole; Yuri, Dmitri, and a handful of other soldiers survive. They link up with Americans and British commandos and escape the city. Yuri is seen a third time during the Trumpet Judgments, where he dodges giant fiery hailstones mixed with blood during the First Trumpet Judgment. Later, during the Second Trumpet Judgment, Yuri is flying with the Russian President, Boris Barshefsky, from Moscow, Russia, to Cairo, Egypt to discuss with Egyptian authorities methods to rebuild Cairo, which was one of the cities hit the hardest in the Wrath of the Lamb quake (the others being Tokyo, Los Angeles, and New York City). The space object crashes into the Indian Ocean as the plane reaches Cairo, turning the seas to blood and sinking all the ships (ironically, some airplanes are even hit and destroyed, but the president's plane is spared). The pilot attempts to land in Cairo, but the shockwave from the impact causes it to hit the tarmac at the airport. Amazingly, no one is hurt and the plane suffers few damage aside from a dented underbelly; he isn't present during the Third Trumpet Judgment. Yuri is seen during the Fourth Trumpet Judgment, where a third of the sun, stars and moon are darkened. Yuri is flying a helicopter around the rebuilding efforts in New York City when a sudden drop in temperature forces people to flee indoors. During the Fifth Trumpet Judgment, Yuri tries to protect people from the demonic locusts. He is with President Barshefsky, Dmitri Ruskov, and a bunch of other soldiers from the GTA in New York City when the locusts attack. Yuri and the President are protected but Dmitri doesn't have the Seal of God on his forehead and is stung, along with a lot of other Russian and American soldiers. He tries to administer first aid to the ones who are stung, but realizes that the venom can't be treated in any way, shape or form, leaving him helpless. During the Sixth Trumpet Judgment, Yuri is with His Excellency Nicolae Carpathia when the demonic horsemen arrive. A remnant of the GVG tries to destroy the plane, but are killed by the horsemen. Later, Carpathia tries to shoot the horsemen, but find out they're indestructible like the locusts. Yuri is never seen again throughout the rest of the book. Appearance in Forgotten: The Mark Yuri isn't seen in the first several events of Forgotten: The Mark, but is seen with Vladimir Makarov during the Abomination of Desolation. After Nikolai Danilova kills a razorback (a feral hog) in the Holy of Holies, the Jews, Christians, and Muslims are outraged and call for Danilova's blood, causing him to break his treaty with Israel. The result is an outright massacre of the Christians and Muslims and Jews, which starts with a brutal execution of the Jewish priests and then a bloody massacre of the Muslims; miraculously, the Christians are supernaturally protected by God. Yuri later sees Makarov try and execute Arnold Schwarzenegger for refusing the Mark of the Beast. Yuri tries to intervene, but stops after he sees the archangel Michael protect Arnold by deflecting the bullets from Makarov's gun away from Arnold. He isn't seen again until the Bowl Judgments. During the first Bowl Judgment, Yuri tries to escape from Tokyo, but is stopped when Nikolai demands that he stay to help remedy the sores. When the Second Bowl Judgment strikes, Yuri tries to drink the water that's turned to blood and finds that while believers can still drink the water, forces of the Antichrist who drink the water get sick and later die. During the Third Bowl Judgment, Yuri drinks the water from the Euphrates River and finds out that believers can use springs to drink the water, but Danilova's loyalists get sick and die from blood poisoning after drinking the blood. The Fourth Bowl Judgment has the sun scorch men with extreme heat. However, the believers feel no effects of the heat whatsoever while Danilova's loyalists flee underground. Yuri in Tokyo discussing plans to flee from Tokyo with Dmitri Ruskov, who has healed of his locust sting wounds, when the judgment hits. The airport's occupants are incinerated while airplanes on the tarmac explode in the heat. The Fifth Bowl Judgment covers all of Tokyo in darkness. Believers can still see as if it were nighttime, but the loyalists of the Antichrist are completely blinded. Yuri works with Task Force Tribulation (now the Terminators) to escape from Tokyo with Dmitri Ruskov. Sometime later, Yuri is selected by Carpathia to undergo a "science experiment to make you into the next super-soldier." However, the plan backfires disastrously when his DNA mix with an excessive amount of gamma rays, making his skin turn blue and his eyes red. In addition, red horns grow on his body and he soon emerges as a demonic creature resembling the Devil. In the epilogue, Yuri runs into Emily Underdown and explains that he can't hang out with her "like this." He later gives back the ring Emily gave him in the beginning of the novel and says he can't be with her. However, Emily stops him as he walks away and she tells him that they can "work something out." But Yuri isn't so sure-until Emily shows him her Terminatrix armor, in which she explains, "With this, I'll always be used to you as the demon-thingy." Appearance in Forgotten: Armageddon Yuri returns in Forgotten: Armageddon, but he doesn't actually make an appearance until the events adding up to Operation Armageddon. Nikolai's first mission, a massacre of Russian Christians in the city of Moscow, capital of Russia, is formulated and Vladimir Makarov is assigned to carry out the deed. But Yuri betrays him by informing the airport security. As a result, Makarov demotes him and shoots him with a Desert Eagle, leaving him for dead. Thirsty for revenge, Yuri staggers into an elevator, where he hears Makarov telling his troops not to speak Russian. Once he steps out, the massacre begins and Yuri tries to kill Makarov by stealing a dead guard's Walther P99 and trying to shoot Makarov to death; he cannot aim right because of his wound and later passes out due to blood loss. He's eventually rescued by paramedics. The incident fuels Yuri's grudge against Makarov and he later defects from Makarov's alliance, instead joining the Unity Army. Yuri's first operation as a Unity Army soldier begins in Sierra Leone, where he joins Captain Price, Ellen Roxton, and Soap MacTavish in a mission to find and rescue a Highly Valued Individual (HIV), the President of Russia, who has been kidnapped by Vladimir Makarov's African militant mercenaries, and his daughter. However, they find that the President's been moved to a diamond mine in Siberia. Before they can make plans for another rescue attempt, Yuri is later called to assist people in Los Angeles, which is under attack by giant "alien-like fighting machines" that are really futuristic fighting machines that look like aliens, but are actually unmanned robotic soldiers. He's also faced with X-15 "Tripods", massive three-legged fighting machines guided by supercomputers powered by Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (modified MQ-9 Reapers equipped with supercomputers) The Tripods are cuttlefish-like in appearance, but walk on three legs like tripods (like in War of the Worlds, a sci-fi film made in 2005). They can only be destroyed by either downing the UAVs controlling them or using an EMP (electromagnetic pulse) to disable their supercomputers and HUD, shutting them down. Since the tripods use a luminous gas as a way of making a quick kill, Yuri wears a gas mask here. Yuri's troubles trying to destroy the tripods begin the minute he faces them; he tries to use a Javelin FGM-148 to destroy them, but find out that they have force fields to absorb the damage, rendering them almost indestructible. He later tries a Predator missile, but that doesn't work; it only temporarily distorts their heads-up display (HUD), allowing civilians to escape. Finally, he destroys one of them by using a Predator Missile to hit the UAV controlling the tripods and they're disabled, but one of them loses its supply of luminous gas, causing it to spill onto the streets and suffocate many. Coincidentally, Yuri also finds Ellen Roxton, who is also on assignment in Los Angeles; she doesn't have a gas mask and is on the brink of death, as she has been injured by an exploding vehicle. He pulls out a spare gas mask and puts it on Ellen to save her; the two later become friends. Later, he is in Rio De Janeiro, where, through a series of violent and hair-raising circumstances, he rescues the Russian President, who's been transferred from Vladimir Makarov's prison camp to the slums in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. There, he faces the Brazilian militia and rescues the President, but not before starting a chase that ends up in a near-disasterous exfiltration. He goes to Venezuela, where his friends are suddenly besieged by Brazilian militia, who tracked their location; he manages to repel the attackers, though the safehouse is destroyed. Yuri later goes to Africa, specifically the wilderness, in order to rescue Aram's girlfriend, Alena Korsakov; she was captured by the African militia while going into the wilderness on a top secret assignment for the Russian Loyalists to save Max and Ellen Roxton, who have also been captured; Alena was compromised and captured, prompting the mission. Yuri endures the hot sun, animals, and hostile militia, but he finally reaches the POW camp where Alena, Ellen and Max are held. However, Ellen is taken away in a KA-60 Kasatka, revealing Makarov saw the attack coming. The trio pursue the militia to an outfit in Bosaso, Somalia, where Ellen is held for questioning. Yuri works with Max and Alena to break into the prison camp there and rescue Ellen. Yuri is last seen during the Battle of Armageddon, which is the climax of the whole operation. He breaks into [Stables and slaughters half of Nikolai's staff. He is killed along with Henry Blackburn during the siege of Bozrah (and stays dead). Jesus Christ returns to Earth and destroys the Antichrist's army. Nikolai himself, along with his False Prophet are sentenced to eternity in the Lake of Fire. Soon after, Yuri is resurrected as a martyr and is welcomed into the Kingdom of Heaven. Gallery I meet the PLR.jpg|Yuri faces a PLR insurgent Kobra red dot.jpg|Yuri with an RPK-74M Al-Bashir.png Gallery of vehicles destroyed This is a gallery of all the vehicles Yuri has destroyed throughout Forgotten: Armageddon. Two SU-47s.jpg|Two SU-47s Two Mig-21s.jpg|Two Mig-21s Two Royal Jordinian Air Force F16s.jpg An SU-47.jpg|A black SU-47 A RSAF F3 Tornado.jpg|A RSAF F3 Tornado A blue KA50.jpg|A Kamov KA-50 A white Mi-24.jpg|Mi-24 Hind A Chevy.jpg|A Chevy Suburban fashioned into a Technical Ready, aim, fire!.jpg|An enemy chopper Locked on!.jpg|A fighter jet A crashed Blackhawk.jpg|A GTA Blackhawk A Predator.png|An MQ-1 Predator A V-22 over New York.jpg|A V-22 Osprey Trivia *Yuri only resurrects once, unlike Henry Blackburn, who resurrects twice. *Yuri wears Inner Circle garb during his operation in Morocco. *While taking on Josh Gulledge, at one point, Josh punches him down a flight of thirty stairs. Amazingly, he survives. *Josh and Yuri despise each other in their hearts after Josh turns evil. *Yuri favors the AK-47 above all over weapons. *Yuri despises the Antichrist more than Makarov. *Originally, Yuri was supposed to hang Josh from a construction crane, but this was changed. *Yuri was originally supposed to die at the hands of Josh, but this was changed too. *Yuri despises flying a helicopter during an earthquake, as he has a fear of falling buildings. *Yuri loves the Desert Eagle. *In the first two novels, he has a pair of headphones and a straight cap, a Kevlar vest and a short-sleeved shirt, as well as BDUs. In the first half of Forgotten: Armageddon, he has short hair and a series of outfits, but he has his standard uniform back from Act II of Forgotten: Armageddon and onwards. Quotes "Sadye Weible, eh?" - Yuri upon meeting Sadye Weible for the first time. "I have only three rules: CRUSH, SMASH, DESTROY!!" - Yuri while explaining his rules of combat. "Looks like they know we're here." "It definitely sounds like they know we're here, Yuri. What do we do?!" "WE'LL CRUSH, SMASH, AND DESTROY THEM!!" "Right, right, Yuri. You told me before: 'Crush, Smash, Destroy.' I get it!" - Yuri speaking with Carrie Underwood "The Desert Eagle, Israel's most lethal magnum." - Yuri talking about his Desert Eagle. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!" - Yuri to Vladimir Makarov. "You must be Britt Nicole..." "My real name is Brittany Nicole Waddell." "Uh, privet. I'm Yuri Danilova, brother of the Antichrist. Don't worry, though. I'm his archenemy now." "So I heard." (notices gunshot wound from the airport incident) "Oh, my! Did someone shoot you?" "It's my other archenemy, Vladimir Makarov." "You have several archenemies?" "That's true." "Wow. And I thought I was the only one who's been tormented by the Beast." - Yuri speaking with Britt Nicole about random stuff. Combat moves Whenever he's cornered, Yuri will perform either of the following moves (they work wiether he's in "demon mode" and in human mode too): Hail of fury (this is also used by others) Yuri grabs an enemy's weapon, slams his assailant down on the ground and then kills him with his own weapon; an alternate way is to pull out a sidearm and kill the attacker with it. Death trip Yuri grabs an enemy's weapon, trips him and then kills him with his own weapon; again, it can be used with a sidearm instead of an enemy's primary weapon. Youtube video spoof origins These contain YouTube videos that are the basis for many of Yuri's YouTube appearances on The David, Mike, and Liz Show.